Teuina Lerana
****TEUINA LERANA**** ((youve been warned)) Teuina faaaaaacts! Teuina is 8 sweeps old ''' '''Teuina is 5'6.5" ((yes we are that percise here)) Teuina weighs 137.4 LBS ((wow so accurate)) Her strife specibus is Eyeballkind ((view EXTRA FACTS!)) She has no quadrants filled ((and she doesnt want ''' '''any, so back off. she breaks the fingers of people who flirt with her)) Her lusus is a whale ((his name is willow. so cute. he's also died 4 times)) Her fetch modus is Pocket Edition ((so like, the biggest pockets. ever.)) Her sign is kinda like this: S|S except the s's are more lightning-bolty. ((yay lightning!)) Teuina hates the hemospectrum, she doesnt find use in judging people by blood. She's also triggered by rainbowdrinekrs ((view BACKSTORY!!!)) She also hates tricksters. ((view EXTRA FACTS to know why)) ' ' ''BACKSTORY!!! '((warning: Teuinas backstory is actually a bit depressing so like dont read it if your really sad or you have a sad life or something)) 'SO. When Teuina was about 3 sweeps, her friends found the game Sgrub. They were like: lol lets play this game not knowing the kind of destruction we will cause to all of trollmanity. So they do, and once they research the game a bit more, everybody wants to be god tier. Teuina is the only one that makes it to this level, however. Teuina was very loved by everybody in her session because she was the highest blood, and she god tiered. She had a moiral named Mahita, ((btw no im not naming all the other trolls in her session because im not that creative with names. jk yes i am im just to lazy to make any)) that was secretly EVIL!!! ''((we so didnt see that coming)) ''She was very good at witchcraft, so she was able to give Teuina the power to automatically go to dream bubbles instead of prospit or derse when she sleeps, ((view EXTRA FACTS to know if shes a prospit or derse dreamer)) AND she can *kind of* tell what happens to everybody near her. ((about like, 30 ft range to be exact)) One day Teuina went into the ocean with Mahita, and Mahita drowned because she isnt a seadweller. ((view EXTRA FACTS to find out Mahitas blood)) Teuina then spoke to Mahita in her sleep. One night, Mahita fed Teuina one of her geuine cupcakes. This cupcake gave Mahita the power to possess Teuina. Teuina was only half possesed, because of her eye. ((which is her strife))'' Mahita forced Teuina to *brutally* kill 5 of her friends.'' ((now 6 people in her session are dead, keep note of this stuff))'' After this event, nobody liked her much anymore. The world was soon coming to an end, and there were no hopes of surviving this game, so the survivors tried to sleuth a way out of the game. They were unaware of the Scratch or anything like that, of course. They entered a mysterious cave, and living in that cave were a rainbowdrinker family. Those rainbowdrinkers, not friendly ones, starting attacking everybody. Teuina had two options. A) Save everybody and become friends with them again B) Run away scared because you don't want to get hurt. Teuina chose option B, which was the wrong option. Teuina flew away, watching her friends being eaten by rainbowdrinkers. ((they were actually quite nice at the end, they were just really hungry)) ''Since then Teuina would travel around meeting new people, living in new places. ''((the last place she visited is the forest the fanchar memo takes place in)) '***IMPORTANT SIDENOTE*** Before Teuina and her friends played the game, Teuina and her lusus were seperated from a big tsunami. Later, she reuinted with Willow in another ocean. Willow has died about 4 times by Mahita, just to ruin Teuina's life. ''***END OF BACKSTORY***' EXTRA FACTS '' When Teuina was a grub and she went into that grub test thing to see if they survive, her horn broke off in one of the tests and poked her right eye, making it blind. One of the grown up trolls supervising the tests felt bad for a grub to have to go through so much pain, '((dont hate on me for this story because of headcanons, if i got a canon fact wrong just polietly and quietly tell me in a neat manner)) '''he healed her eye. His healing spell went wrong, and now she can shoot lazers, make fire fireproof, and just suddenly glow different colors. ' 'She has "spectating senses" which mean whenver some sort of fight is going on, she MUST go and spectate it. ' '''Willow was born with no eyes. She hates tricksters and any kind of sweets because she thinks any sweets will be mind controling sweets. '''((except tricksters like Jawn, who arent a full trickster)) '''She is a Prospit dreamer. Mahita is in Vriska's caste. ANY MORE QUESTIONS? JUST ASK. DONT BE RUDE ABOUT IT. OR I WONT ANSWER. UNLESS ITS A REALLY GOOD QUESTION. OK. BYE. Category:Fantroll Bio Category:Characters